The Dovahkiin and the madman
by the other ghost girl
Summary: While searching a Dwemer ruin for an elder scroll, Starling Jane encounters a strange man talking to a Dwemer spider. However, things aren't as they seem, and soon Dovahkiin has to help this stranger save the Nirn from a much greater, and stranger threat than the dragons.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh hello there little fellow, you're a handsome one aren't you. What are you doing here by yourself?" The odd man crooned to the Dwemer spider. The machine hissed at him and lashed out,  
Starling Jane was close to killing the spider herself, but instead she stood back and watched to see how the oddly dress stranger would react.  
The man dodged the strike with ease and tutted at the machine. "Now now now, that's not what your supposed to do, you're not a security drone, you're a matinence worker, you aren't programed for combat,  
and I'm not made of metal!" The machine blew hot steam at the man, and Jane gripped her sword, ready to defend or attack the odd human if need be. It was obvious that the spider was getting ready to attack him, but he just shook his head  
and crouched down dangerously close to it's level. The man pulled a small rod of metal out of his tunic and grabbed the spider at a point just behind the main gyro housing, and winced at the heat of the metal.  
The rod glowed and started to buzz, and the spider stiffened and stopped moving. The man waved the rod along the gyro housing, which caused it pop off. He pulled a few gears, and a bit of oil out of his tunic, and fiddled with the creature for a few  
moments before putting the housing back where it belonged. Jane noticed that the soul gem that usually powered the machine had been replaced by a more compact, glowing component. The rod glowed a few times, and spider hummed back to life.  
The man stood up and backed away a little. The machine seemed uncertain as to what it should do for a moment, before it turned and pittered off to a malfunctioning peice of machinery. The man breathed a sigh of relief. "There we go, good as new. The question is,  
why hasn't anyone been around to repair you in such a long time."

Jane was more curious than scared now, as she'd never seen someone actually REPAIR a dwemer spider before. She still had her hand on her sword, but she was less  
cautious now, and as she was trying to get a closer look, her foot accidentally hit a piece of scrap metal. She winced a little at the loud clanging noise it made. As a master huntswoman, she shouldn't be making mistakes like that anymore. The man turned towards the noise, but rather than being defensive, he smiled in her direction. "Well come on out, you might as well introduce yourself."

Jane hesitated, wondering if it was worth it to try and make a kill shot with her bow from this distance. She almost tried, but something in this odd nord's manner seemed friendly enough, and she didn't think that he meant her any harm; So she slowly moved from her crouching position and out from behind the wall she was crouching behind.

The man's grin got bigger. "Oh look at you! aren't you beautiful! I haven't seen a elf hybrid like you in ages!" He rushed towards her and she stiffened and pulled out her sword, the man stopped and showed her his hands.

"Don't worry! Look? See, I'm not armed! Not attacking! Just a little over excited."

Jane lowered her sword, and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here? Did you come here with the expedition?" The man paused for a minute, "Actually, no. I'm with the imperial legion, I'm here to investigate the disappearances" "Isn't it a little obvious that the crazy skooma addict that was running around did it?" "one human-" "Actually he was a Khajiit" "Alright then, One Khajiit, killed all those people?" Jane shrugged. "Well most of them were asleep when he did it, and you know, insanity kind of makes people stronger. Plus it was only about four people so-" "Wait, what are you talking about?" Jane stopped and looked at the man strangely. "I'm talking about the expedition team that got snowed in here, what are _you_ talking about?"

"I'm talking about the Dwemer who lived here." Jane raised an eyebrow, and backed away a little. This man diffinitely wasn't with the imperial legion. "The Dwemer have been gone for thousands of years."

The man shook his head, "Not these ones, they stayed behind when the others went on their pilgrimage." Jane kept nodding and began to inch her way towards an opening. "Actually what era is this?" Jane was definitely confused now, but she was certain that this man was insane, so she decided to play along. "The fourth era, actually towards the beginning of the fifth era. Why?" The man groaned and slapped himself on the face. "I was supposed to land in the second era! I was off by a thousand years! good lord this has to be a record, well I guess that there's nothing I can do about it now, but can I ask you one more question?" Jane nodded "What?" "did you say that they got _snowed_ in?"

She nodded again "yeeesss, why?" "Because it doesn't snow here, the valley, too protected by other cliff faces"


	2. Chapter 2

Jane gave him an exaspperated look "You do realize that this is skyrim, right? Quite possibly the most frost bitten section  
of the empire?" The man waved a hand vaguely in the air. "yeaaah, but the Dwemer choose this place in skyrim because it was hard to get to, and the fact that it had the  
lowest snowfall, so that the machines could work in an enviroment where overheating was less of a problem, and they were less likely to get trapped in  
the snow." "Listen the entire RUIN is encased in ice, the snow is at least 3 legs deep! IT SNOWS HERE! just like everywhere ELSE in the godforsaken place!"  
The man raised an eyebrow "So I assume you aren't from around here?" "No, I was just visiting and I got entangled in some... important buisness."  
The man started walked back from the way Jane had just come, for whatever reason, Jane decided to follow. "So what's your name."  
She glared at him, "Starling Jane. Though most people call me Dovahkiin nowadays." The man turned and gave her an intregued look. "Dovahkiin? Really?"  
She massaged her forehead with one of her hands. "Yes, and no, I'm not a legend, and no I'm not going to 'shout' for you." The man rolled his eyes "I know Dovahkiin exist" he said pronouncing the word perfectly.  
"But most of the one's I've met in my time were nords or imperials, Oh and my name's the Doctor my the way." Jane raised an eyebrow. "Dok-Tor? what is that, some kind of weird ancestrial nord name?"  
The man frowned "Nope, and it's more of an occupation than a name really, but right now it's as close to a real name as I can get, oh but I love your name- sounds like something out of a fairy tale!" Jane smiled a little  
"Thank you, Most people don't really compliment me on that." The man's smile got a little wider and warmer. "You're very much welcome, but can you indulge me a little?"  
Jane's eyes narrowed "As long as it isn't what I think it is." The man cocked his head to the side like a dog, then the realization hit suddenly, his face got flushed almost instantly and he started waving his hands back and forth rapidly,  
"NO!Just- NO! I just wanted to ask you a question!" She laughed a little at his obvious embarrassment "Ask away then" she said. The Doctor regained composure before talking again "Did this Khajiit mention anything... Odd? I mean, even for a skooma addict"  
Jane shrugged "No, mostly he was screeching about skooma up until he saw me and tried to kill me" She paused for a minute, suddenly remembering something "But I found his brother's journal. He was trying to get him off skooma for good and he mentioned something about  
him going into withdrawl pretty badly. Something about hallucinating faces in the ice-" The man suddenly turned towards her. "Wait, he said something about faces in the ice?"  
"Yeah-" she fished the book out of her rucksack. "it's in here if you want to-" the doctor roughly snatched it out of her hands. She decided to ignore that.

Now that she was out of the steam filled ruins, Jane was beginning to shiver. She hoped her horse had found a warm alcove nearby to hide in, and she wished that she'd known about the gas leak in the ruins before hand.  
Although she was much more clear headed afterwards, her fire spells had caused a massive explosion, and while she managed to escape with minor, easily healed burns- the same could not be said for the woolen cloak she wore over her armor.  
Once she managed to put out the flames there wasn't enough of the cloak left to be made into a sock, much less protect her from the cold. She found the remains of a small fire pit and magically ignited the embers.  
As feeling began to eb back into her fingertips she could have sworn she heard a a shreek but she brushed it off as moisture in the logs. She noticed that the Doctor had pulled out the rod and was waving it over the ice walls.  
She could tell there was a deep frown on his face. "oh this is not good, this is very not good" Jane got up and walked over to where the man was staring at a huge wall of ice. "What's 'not good'? Please tell me you aren't taking a skooma  
addict THAT seriously?" The man turned towards her, and his expression was far different from the one he was wearing just a few minutes ago. Despite the fact that he couldn't have been much older than his late thiries There was something very old in his expression, it was an expression that had hints of sadness and rage, but foremostly fear and impatience.  
Suddenly Jane understood that she wasn't dealing with some harmless mad Nord who had gotten lost in the ruins, this man was much more than he appeared to be, and she was a fool for thinking otherwise.  
"Do you know the reason why so many Khajiit are addicted to skooma?" Jane tried to retain composure, and pretended to be nonchalant. "I always assumed it was because they were the one who make it, I mean it's hard for a merchant not to have sampled his own wares right?"  
The man shook his head. "No, it's true that Khajiit invented moonsugar, as well as skooma. It's also true that they keep the process of making moon sugar a secret, but don't you think that a civilization that has been using this for thousands of years would have built  
up a tolerance to it? Khajiits have a higher tolerance for moonsugar, processed or not. It takes much more than one little taste to get them addicted." Jane gave a shrug. "I don't know, why then?"  
"Khajiit have very good eyesight, as well as hearing. Better, in fact, than any other species on Nirn, some better than others. sometimes a Khajiit's eyesight is TOO good, and they turn to skooma to cope." Jane sighed, in spite of the fear of whatever this strange man was capable of she was getting annoyed.  
"So what you're saying is that he WASN'T hallucinating." "Yep" He replied, putting an annoying emphasis on the 'p'. "That there really is something in the ice." "uh huh" He said, face just a little pale.

Jane watched the madman for a moment, then turned on her heels. "Alright, I'm done. I've got more important things to do than to humor you. Hope you find whatever you are looking for."  
She hoped the man wouldn't notice the way she was walking away just a little too quickly, and decide that she was a threat. Suddenly she heard the man shout in surprise, and she heard a familiar whistling noise, she turned and when she saw the giant icicle flying towards her she tried to dodge it.

Unfortunately she only managed to keep it from hitting her head. The ice was imbeded deep in her stomach, but unlike the usual spell she was used to, it wasn't just some sort of phantom, an illusion of pain that would wear off soon after the caster was killed.  
This was real. Jane's eyes began to water a little, and she wasn't sure if her vison was bluring because of the tears she was fighting to keep back, or the blood that she was losing.  
But she managed to see that the man was backing away from the wall of ice but keeping his eyes focused on a point in it. She followed his gaze, with some difficulty, and saw something that was impossible, despite all of the impossible things she'd already seen.  
There wasn't just a face in the ice; there was an entire person- and they were angry. Jane had trouble hearing, but she could have sworn that this- this Dok-Tor, was talking to the thing in the ice.

It could have been the pain, or the very real possiblity that she was dying, but she could have sworn that it was talking back.  
At first it sounded like a series of high pitched screeches, but slowly they became words. It was hard to understand, what they were saying. But she managed to catch the words "time lord" "Elder scroll" "Cracks" and "War"  
None of which sounded good. Jane grunted and tried to stand, but was unable to get further than her knees. Even though she had visons of death before, this was the closest she had come to actually dying.  
Many things went through her head, things like wheither or not skyrim would be able to survive Alduin and his minions if she died; If it was possible that there was another, undiscovered dragonborn somewhere in skyrim that would  
take her place;

If being Dovahkiin meant that she would go to sovengarde after she died, or if she would go to some unknown afterlife reserved for Bretons;

If her family back in Hammerfell would mourn her, or if they'd already forgotten her;

but the one thought that kept going through her mind was that if she was going down, then she was going to take this thing with her. She drew on her last bit of strength, and remembered a spell that she had learned not too long ago, but had never used  
because of the pain it caused her familiar. She mentally asked her wolfish gaurdian to forgive her and summoned him. The flames licked at the ice, causing the creature to draw back, her gaurdian wolf howled in pain as the flames ate at it's etherial prescence.

The Doctor recognized the spell, and jumped back in a mixture of fear and horror. The gaurdian gave her one last look before he charged at the creature. As her vison started to go black she felt someone grab her shoulders, and the ground shake with the force of the blast.

Then she stopped.

* * *

She was somewhere... _else_. It looked like somewhere in Skyrim, judging by all the snow, but it wasn't cold, the air was admittedly a little cool, but not uncomfortably so. The snow was more or less an illusion. She saw a fortress and heard voices and laughter coming from it. She decided that she should go there, and maybe see if someone could explain where she was and what she was doing there. As she got closer she saw the door open and someone came out and the started walking towards her. When they got close enough that she could see their faces she almost didn't recognize them, as the distance between them got shorter she started to smile. Someone grabs her shoulder.

"You aren't ready Dovahkiin. There is still much work left to do"

**Yes, I know Bretons come from High Rock. So please don't try to remind me in the reviews. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, however beware; as I may neglect this one to tell a new story, or work on one of my other, pre existing ones in the future. **


	3. Chapter 3

Jane gasped and choked, her eyes jerked open as she rolled over onto her side. After a few more minutes of gagging, and coughing she managed to get onto her elbows.

"IT WORKED!"

Jane took a few more deep breaths and looked over at the Dok-Tor, and glared at him, and started to try to get to her feet but he stopped her.

"You might not want to get up, the nanites healed the tears in your internal organs but-"

Jane gave him another scathing look and started coughing again.

"Get me one of the blue bottles from my satchel." she said.

Things were still a little out of focus but she heard him riffling through her bag and winced a little, hoping that he wouldn't mess up her filing system, or crush something rather-er sensitive materials in there.

After a few minutes of rifling, vaguely distressing noises, and an encouraging lack of angry ghosts lashing out at perfectly innocent Bretons, the Dok-Tor put the magicka potion in her hand. She popped the cork and downed it in one gulp. Due to the fact that there'd been several close calls earlier in her career, she'd gotten very good at healing spells.

Within a few minutes she was feeling pretty close to good as new, minus a bit of an ache and a few new scars. Unfortunately there was no saving her Dawnguard uniform, at this point she was ready to give up on wearing one and face the consequences later.

"hey, can you look away for a minute?"

she said, the Dok-Tor did as she asked and and she took off her ruined armor , she looked through her bag until she found a spare set of wool under armor, unfortunately the only thing she could find that remotely resembled armor was the robes from the winter hold college. She had left the rest of her proper armor and any extra weapons back at fort dawngaurd, so she would be able to move more quickly. On the bright side it looked like her helmet, boots and braces were still usable so there was that to be thankful for.

"alright, i'm dressed, you can look now."

She got a good look at her surroundings and noticed that she was in a part of the ruins she didn't recognize, and decided that the man must have carried her deeper inside the ruins after she passed out.

"Is that ... Thing still outside?" she asked.

"Yes, although that stunt you pulled has left them wounded I'm afraid that all it's done is slow them down and make them angry"

Jane nodded , then hesitated

"you said something about an elder scroll-"

He winced

"it's complicated."

"try me"

"ok so what you need to understand is that Nirn is just one of trillions upon trillions of worlds and realities existing on the level of the mortal plane. Most of them inhabited. " "ooookay..."

"now you've been told that the Elder scrolls have always existed, no one knows who wrote them correct?"

"right"

"well you see the fact is that the elder scrolls are a remnant of an older race."

Jane rolled her eyes

"so?"

"well... This is going to be difficult, but I'll start by saying that time isn't a straight or linear, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimmy stuff... Every thing that could, would, and will be ties together to form that big ball, alternate timelines included, The elder scrolls are sort of the key to understanding how it's all connect it and how to control it. I would say they're sort of like the big cheat code book to the galaxy... But planet isn't far enough along technology wise to get the reference... So I'll explain it this way. From our point of view the big ball is sort of a giant knotted mess, there's no way we can get it untangled, however once someone has not only READ all of the elder scrolls, but fully understood them, assuming that their minds haven't exploded or been driven insane by the knowledge, they will be able to know how to untie the right knots, so to speak, and bend the universe to their liking."

"By the nine! Why'd they leave it here then!"

The man smiled a little sheepishly

"We-and by we I mean they- may have assumed that it was safe on such an underdeveloped world, They assumed that first of all, the natives would never develop the technology or the sufficient brain power to understand the language it's written in, much less devise a way to safely read it!"

"and I'm assuming the Dwemer did?"

He nodded

"i found documents dating back to before the first era stating that the Dwemer were only allowed to keep their piece of the scroll due to the fact that they didn't fully understand the possible meanings behind it, In return they promised that they would guard it until the end of time."

"so is reason that aren't they here?"

The Dok-Tor's eyes flickered with a hint of fury.

"you just met it"

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"why aren't there any bodies then?"

He hesitated before he spoke

"well there's a slight chance that they maaaaay still be here. Somewhere."

"Dok-Tor what exactly are you saying?"

"They may have been turned to ice, but don't worry, your dragon ancestry should stop the conversion process, all we need to do is find the Elder Scroll, fix the cracks and everything SHOULD be fine."

"Lovely, Dragons, Vampires, Stormcloaks, and now Ice Daedra. Next you're going to tell me that they've got an army."

He gave her a pained looking smile and Jane gave an exasperated sigh.

" You have GOT to be kidding me"

**So just a heads up, when the story is being told from a more Jane-centric point of view the Doctor will be referred as the Dok-Tor (as on Nirn they don't have doctors, just healers) but if it's more focused on the Doctor, he'll be refered to as the Doctor**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, what I don't get is why haven't they gotten in here already."  
the Dok-Tor thought for a minute.  
"I'm going to guess that at some point during the battle the heating and cooling units  
got damaged, meaning that most of the ruins are too hot for them. However I'm not  
sure how much longer that's going to keep them at bay, with the matinence workers  
as damaged as they are I'm amazed the heating's lasted for this it's failing now... which means that we've only got a limited time frame  
to go and retrieve the Elder scroll before the collec-err ice Daedra, realize what's happening."  
"But wait, How on Nirn did you know the heating system's failing?"  
"Haven't you noticed that it feels a little chillier in here lately?"  
Jane had to admit she hadn't noticed.  
"Well, that and I took some readings while you were unconcious and By the by, you have some very peculiar strands of DNA-"  
"Strands of WHAT?" she interuppted, and the Dok-Tor slapped himself again.  
"Sorry, keep forgetting how far behind your culture is. Don't worry about it, unless you start growing a third limb, in which case you should be very worried about it."  
Jane certainly didn't like the sound of that  
"Shouldn't we get moving Dok-Tor? and By the By, how long was I out?" she asked  
The man straightened his cloak and smiled  
"ah yes, we ought to keep moving, moving along is a very good idea, and as to your second question I've never been all that good with telling time by ear, so to speak, but judging  
by how much of your tissue regenerated from that nanite solution I found in your bag-"  
"YOU WENT THROUGH MY SATCHEL!?"  
"I'd guess about... errr two, maybe three, no four hours"  
"BY THE NINE!"  
"Which means-"  
The Dok-Tor turned at the sound of a shrill shriek.  
"Ah! right on schedule"  
Jane slowly backed up a little.  
"Run?"She asked  
"Run!" he agreed, and he grabbed her hand and started sprinting in the opposite direction of the noise.

* * *

Eventually they got to a section of the ruins that had a large, solid looking door.  
It was easy enough to open and close, especially with two people, and once the door was firmly shut,  
the doctor pulled out the rod again and waved it along the hinges. when he heard gears and bolts locking into place,  
he gave a relieved sigh, and sat down for a second.  
"What is that thing?"  
The doctor raised an eyebrow and noticed that she was pointing at the rod in his hand.  
He smiled and pressed a button on the device to make it buzz.  
"Oh, this old thing? It's my sonic screwdriver!" he said with a grin.  
He threw it carelessly it the air and caught it with a flourish before putting it in  
his pocket.  
"How does it work.. exactly?" Jane asked, showing that hint of curiousity that made him tolerate her violence, even if it was only for a little while.  
He thought for a minute, trying to decide on the right words that would explain the most basic tool in  
his arsenael in a way she could understand.  
"Ummm... Magic?" he said, wincing a little at the word, but it seemed to do the trick.  
She was still curious but she seemed satisfied with the explaination, at least for now.

"How long will that door hold?" she asked.  
He looked at it for a minute.  
"Not long, but long enough." he repiled  
Then he got a good look at his surroundings.  
"Well that's different!"  
Jane raised an eyebrow. "What's different?"  
"I have no idea where we are!" he repiled with a smile  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU SMILING!?" she asked.  
"because that means I haven't been here before, which means we're one step closer to finding that Elder scroll! Now come on! Allonsy!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, an update :D well with the exams schedule being sporadic at best right now, I needed to write something to help me calm down**

As they continued to go deeper into the ruins, getting even more lost in the process, Jane started finding pieces of armor lying around. Jane was happy to get a little more  
protection, but she was concerned at the fact that there were tons of well polished and maintained armor just lying around. Dok-Tor suggested that the armor had been left behind, and that it was highly  
likely that there were drones somewhere in the ruin that were programmed for weapons maintenance but it still didn't explain the more primitive weapons they'd found lying around.  
Jane wasn't an idiot and she'd grown up in hammerfell listening to her grandfather tell stories about the creatures that had taken up residence in the old Dwemer ruins when the original owners  
had disappeared...

Although a combination of angry/bored Nords and cold weather had driven most of the Imps and Goblins out of skyrim she'd heard stories about primal elf-like creatures lurking deep underground.  
the Dok-Tor was saying that they seemed to be getting closer to the elder scroll (how he knew that, she didn't want to know) when she heard it. At first it sounded like some sort of simplistic dialect of Elvish,  
but slowly turned into broken Imperial. She froze and slowly pressed herself against the wall, making a surprising lack of noise in the bulky armor.

"Cold ones coming back, soon the great cold" one voice said.  
"Darkness and Freezing, good for Falmer" the second said then paused "Soon?"  
"Dummy, spider know, I feel it don't you?"

After a few moments of arguing, Jane signaled the DoK-tor to wait, and cautiously stuck her head around the side, bow foolish Nord grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. "no killing" he said in a hushed whisperJane's eyebrows furrowed in a combination of frustration and confusion, an action that was emphasized by her war paint. "Dok-Tor, pacifism is all well and good for kings and nobles, but it's us or them" she said, keeping her tone low and level.

"At least give me a chance to reason with them." he said, giving her a meaningful look.

She was about to protest, but something about that look in his eyes stopped her.

"Alright, but be careful. I don't want to have to drag your corpse all the way back to winterhold"

The odd man gave her an overly exaggerated eyeroll, and then walked out in front of the two "Falmer".

"Hello, I can't help but think you might know the way around here, would you by any chance-"

"New,new NEW thing. Not Nord Not Breton,Not Elf,Lizard or Cat but what? Warm blood, rip it open see what's inside"

Jane put away her bow, and drew her sword, Dawnbreaker. Mad or not, he was the only person who knew what was happening, and she wasn't going to let himself get killed.

"Now, Now, Now Let's not be too hasty, I heard you talking about the Cold Ones what exactly do you mean by-"

"Cold ones bring back Falmer. With the Cold ones come the Ice, and the Cold, and the Darkness, and Falmer will be free, Falmer will be reborn."

"Loud talky thing be quiet now" the second of the pair said.

Jane heard the Dok-Tor give a pained grunt, and lunged around the corner. She saw him raise Sonic Screwdriver and she heard a high pitched noise that hurt her vision dimmed a little, but she barely managed to keep herself from passing out. The Falmer, on the other hand, were not so lucky.

The pair lay on the floor, unconscious still clutching their elf-like ears. Jane shook her head a few times, and performed a quick healing spell on herself to repair any damage  
the Dok-tor's attack might have caused. Then she made her way over to the Dok-tor, who seemed to be kneeling next to one of the creatures and examining it.  
He had a look on his face somewhere between pity and fury. Jane slowed down waited a few minutes before she gently nudged him on his shoulder.  
She pulled out one of the healing potions from her bag and offered it to him, but he refused, and mumbled something about the nanites not being programmed for his anatomy.  
He did let her heal the wound from the near miss of one of the Falmer's arrows, and started talking while she worked.

"I don't understand, these are elves, they shouldn't be so... so..." he searched for the right word  
"Primitive?" Jane offered, Dok-Tor nodded.  
"well they've been trapped under the ice for hundreds of years at least, I'm pretty sure that would drive anyone a little mad"  
"I don't think so, something about the amount of mental deterioration suggests that the cause is something beyond isolation" he mused,then winced a little as the skin stitched itself back together.

Jane cautiously looked at the unconscious elves.  
"So should we leave them there, or..." she let the Dok-Tor fill in the rest.  
"No, they may be primitive, maybe even brutal, but that doesn't mean that they deserve to die. They're something to be pitied not slaughtered."  
Jane was still unconvinced.  
"Primitive and Pitiful they may be, but that still doesn't mean that they're harmless."  
Dok-Tor gave Jane a long suffering sigh, which irritated her because she was the one who was being so patient with this Nord, or whatever he was, and his ridiculous demands  
"Alright, you can tie them up, Once I'm done here I'll see if I can find a nice secluded cave system I can drop them off in so that they won't hurt anyone else."  
After Jane was done, she walked to the end of the section of hall, and froze.  
"Dok-Tor?"  
"Yes?" he replied  
"What you said about dropping them off in some nice cave system after you're done here, I think that's going to be a problem."  
"Why's that"  
"Because I think there's a lot more than just two."

**Yes I know the 10th Doctor has the "no second chances" sort of view point, But I don't think that he'd kill the Falmer, especially after he understands what happened to them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**short chapter this time**

Something wasn't right. Well, something was much less right that it had been a short while ago. There had been something wrong ever since he'd come to ruins, but the  
arrival of these "Falmer" didn't sit quite right with him. As far as he knew the only Mer (or even high order sentient being) that should be living in the Dwemer ruins were  
the Dwemer themselves. He supposed that they might have been dwemer who were trapped under ground once the "Cold Ones" had frozen the outter walls in a block of ice, It would even be logical to  
assume that after their mental shields softened from the years of being isolated from the rest of their kin, and that the cold ones had broken their minds and bent them to their will...  
But something about that theory didn't sit well with him, Dwemer had hearing that was less developed than higher order elves such as Dumner or Altmer. Years of working with loud and heavy machinery  
had made their sensitive ears more decorative. In fact, Dwemer typically "heard" using vibrations from the ground, making their actual hearing so poor that they were practically deaf.  
If they were tortured and warped Dwemer, then a blast of high frequency sound from his sonic wouldn't have affected them.

Then there was Jane... The Doctor was aware that he was stuck in a very very important and DELICATE turning point in the history of the Nirn, and Jane had so many roles to play in it; All of which made it all the more important that he wrap this business with the  
Elder scroll and the cold ones up as fast as possible. He could practically see the thousands of different alternate realities this was creating. It was giving him a headache.  
He and Jane managed to pick their way through the village of unconcious "Falmer" without waking or killing any of them, and the Doctor locked the door to that section of the hall behind them.  
"You do realize that if there's one village in here, there's probably more, and I'm pretty sure that your little sonic won't be enough to take all of them out."  
He gave her a look that told her to shut up and sighed  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it but for right now, we need to focus on getting to the scroll." He said, secretly hoping that despite what his better judgement said she was wrong.  
She studied him for a moment, then pulled a small dagger out of her satchel and gave it to him. He started to say something about how he wasn't a huge fan of weapons when  
she stopped him.  
"I don't care how much you detest the idea of killing things,if we're going to get this elder scroll, and get out in one peice, I need to be able to defend myself without having to worry about  
making sure you don't get mauled or killed. Understand?" she said, giving him a very stern and serious look.  
He nodded, but didn't make any promises.

* * *

Jane was very careful to keep any unecessary killing to a minimum. Whenever she saw a skeever or a spider, she would use her thu'um to keep them calm and idle until they were  
gone, and some even followed them to aid them. She even used unrelenting force to stun Falmer when the came across them.. Unfortunately, stunning them didn't stop them for  
long, it wasn't long before they had been surrounded. Jane fought hard, and the Dok-Tor defended himself well enough, at least at first. For whatever reason, he was starting to slow, and get paler as the battle went on.  
Jane suddenly realized that the falmer had coated their daggers in some sort of venom, probably that of the spiders. Good lord she hated those giant spiders; the little normal sized ones were alright, even the ones that  
were the size of your hand were decent as long as they were kept at arm's length, but the giant ones were a horribly dangerous nusiance. Jane heard some of them somwhere in the crowd, and shouted to them, hoping that  
they might provide a enough of a distraction to provide an opening, but she was sorely disapointed, they barely even made a dent in the crowd. One of the falmer managed to get a knick on her face, and even now she could  
feel the venom in her blood, slowing her down. She was getting desperate, and the pounding in the back of her head wasn't helping. She screamed, and fire came out of her mouth, incinerating several falmer. Suddenly the pounding in the back  
of her head spread to the rest of her body, and she could feel her body start to stretch as she roared in pain


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter this time, but we also have some actual Thu'um this time :D there's a translation at the bottom**

The Doctor was lucky to have met a few of the Dovahkiin in his travels, but he'd only heard about this.  
there were rumors that the Septim line of rulers were able to call upon the favor of Talos to take on the form of a dragon in battle.  
The Doctor was sure that the bit about Talos was hogwash, and for a very long time he was sure that the legend about the dragon was too, probably a mistranslation or  
misunderstanding when it came to some ancient text when it came to that bloodline.

Now, well, now he wasn't so sure. Jane, who was now about 10 feet tall and 13 feet long reared her head back in rage, while the Doctor was too paralyzed to do anything.  
As in literally paralyzed

*"**Nah Pah Hokoron Ag Dir**" she screeched, and started breathing fire over the helpless falmer. The Doctor was unable to move, but thankfully forgotten in the panic.  
with some effort, the doctor reached out to her with his mind, begging her to stop, but she pushed him back out

**"**Tir Hadrim Tiid Drog**" she screeched at him.

The Doctor managed to bully his way back in, to which Jane started fighting back.

***"_**Zu'u Los Ni Hin Hokororn Dovahkiin,Zu'u Mindok Hi Los Ko Til Jane Ful Kir Hon Zey**_ " The Doctor thought, hoping that maybe dragon would reach her better. This seemed to bring Jane back to reality.  
Her eyes met his, "Dok-Tor?" she growled and landed on the ground.  
In a motion that unusual for a dragon, she cocked her head like a dog.  
In the back of his head, the Doctor was extremely excited about this hidden facet of the dragonborn legend that he'd unwittingly uncovered. He even marveled a little at the brilliant color  
of her scales, and how they seemed to reflect the color and pattern of her armor and her war paint. Yes, somewhere in the back of his head, he was seriously geeking out, big time.  
But he had other things to worry about at the moment, and so he did.

****"_**Nii Los Onik Wah Aaz Fein Onik Wah Nah Vothni Aaz Hi Ni Pruz Fein Alduin**_" He paused searching for the right words to say or, rather think.

*****"_**Tiid Los Nih Lingrah, Orin Nu Faal Krah Askrop Ko, Zu'u Praang Faal Dovahkiin, Nih Faal Dovah**_"  
She looked at him then straightened  
******"**Ful Kus Nii Tiid Drog**" she said, then the dragon's eyes rolled back into it's head, and it began to shiver, and flakes of it's skin  
began to fall off and burn. The entire form glowed brightly for a moment, and then it collapsed in on itself.

When the dust cleared, Jane was lying on the ground, unconscious. For what seemed like a very long time, The only thing the Doctor could do was stare at her;  
Then, Just as he started to regain feeling in his limbs, Jane stirred, and looked up at him.

Jane wasn't sure what happened, or why she felt so sore. She groaned a little and shook herself, then she looked up to see Dok-Tor staring at her.  
"Dok-Tor, what happened?" She winced a little at when something touched her mind, although it was far gentler than the than any of the Divines or Daedra, everything seemed  
to be throbbing like she was hungover (Something that she hadn't happened since her first encounter with Nord mead).  
"Sorry, I seem to be paralyzed... err, would you mind? When you've gotten back your bearings"  
She recognized the voice as Dok-Tor's.  
She gave him a slightly pained smile as she rummaged through her bag for healing potion.  
"Well aren't you just filled with surprises"  
Once she found one, she downed it in one swallow, then she felt much more cleared headed.  
She walked over to where Dok-Tor was standing, and examined him closely.  
"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news. The goods news is that it looks like it's just frost bite venom, which means you should be able to walk in a few minutes"  
Judging by the tone of his voice, Jane imagined that Dok-Tor would have rolled his eyes if he could.  
"What's the bad news?"  
"If we don't find an antidote, then you'll be dead in about an hour."

**Dragon translations (and don't worry, I plan not to have as many conversations in dragon latter in this** story)

***fury all enemies burn, die**  
****Out mind Time lord**  
*****I am not your enemy dragonborn, I know you are in there Jane, so please listen to me (literally hear me)**  
******It is wiser to have mercy than to have fury without it you are no better than Alduin**  
*******Time is short, even now the cold creeps in I need the Dovahkiin, not the Dragon**  
********So be it time lord**


End file.
